


Taken down

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Scott had survived everything Heleus had thrown at him. Who would have thought it would be a broken leg that would finally take him down?





	Taken down

Of all the stupid ways to get injured. He had been shot, stabbed, and died twice. Okay, three times. Who would have thought a broken leg would be the thing to do him in? He cursed under his breath as Cora hit another bump. He had never noticed before how bumpy Kadara was. Every bump sent shooting pain through his leg. And Peebee sulking beside him because she wasn’t the one he had told to drive wasn’t helping either. The nomad hit another bump.

”Stop”, he ordered. “Right now.”  
Cora stopped the nomad before turning around to look at him.  
“We need to keep going, Pathfinder. You need Lexi.”  
Yes, he did but both Lexi and the Tempest were at the outpost. And the outpost was at least an hour away. He couldn’t stay in the nomad another minute.  
“Help me out.”  
“What? Ryder, no. We need-“  
“Out. Now”, he snapped. “That’s an order, Lieutenant.”  
“Someone’s grumpy”, Peebee muttered.  
“Quiet, Peebee. Help me with him.”

They got him out and leaned him up against the nomad.  
“Better?”  
“Yes. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes. “Just give me five minutes.”  
“Okay. But then we’re continuing on. It’s a long drive to Lexi.”  
“Wouldn’t have been if we hadn’t parked at the outpost”, Peebee said “We’d be at the tempest in less than ten minutes if we had parked at the port like we usually do.”  
Ten minutes? He opened his eyes to see the entrance to the slums a short distance away.

“Call the Tempest.” He didn’t want to do it. If he did, he might snap at Kallo and then he’d feel awful about it later. “Tell them to come to us.”  
“Okay”, Cora agreed. “But what do we do until they get here? Do you want to get back in the nomad? I don’t want to be waiting on the docks with you injured. Collective ruled or not, someone might try something.”  
“No, they wouldn’t”, Peebee insisted. “Because they know Reyes would kill them if they tried to kill his queen.”  
“Peebee, hush”, Cora chided her. “Not the time.”

Reyes? Yes. Why hadn’t he thought of this before? He opened his eyes and went to push off the nomad.  
“Whoa.” Cora was there, putting a hand on his chest to stop him. “Stay still. You have a broken leg, remember? We’ll help you back into the nomad. We can wait there until the Tempest gets here.”  
“You can. I’m going home.”  
“How? You can’t walk and we can’t carry you. Not in your armour.”  
“Even if we could”, Peebee came and stood in front of him too. “Your home is in the slums. Cora’s right. If we get attacked-“  
“No one is going to attack us.” He scanned the entrance to the slums, looking for the watchers. The ones Reyes kept denying he put in place to protect him when he was on Kadara. “We’ll be fine.” He thought he saw movement on the cliffs to the left. Forgetting about his leg, he took a step forward. The world tilted before turning black.

**********************************************************

“That should do it”, he heard Lexi say. “Thank you, Reyes.”  
“Where’s the kid?”  
“And I’ll go take care of that. I’m also going to grab the painkillers. He might need them when he wakes up. Stay with him? Thank you.”  
He opened his eyes to see he was in his bedroom at his home. Reyes sat on the bed, his back to him.  
“Reyes?”

Reyes turned to face him, a frown on his face.  
“Our home is in shambles, my love. We have a worried Krogan in our living room along with the rest of your crew. What do you have to say for yourself, Pathfinder?”  
Was he seriously mad at him? Where else was he supposed to go? He hadn’t told his entire crew to invade their home.  
“That worried krogan will beat you senseless if you kick me out. Especially since I’m injured and can’t walk right now.”

He looked down to see he was clad only in his underwear. His right leg was covered from hip to ankle by a brace.  
“Kick me out when all I wanted to do was to come home. Come home to you.”  
“Always know the right words to say.” Reyes leaned over, kissing him. “How are you feeling, my love?”  
“My whole crew?”  
“Yes. Our living room has never looked so small.”  
“It’s just a broken leg. I’m not dying.”

“Not this time”, Lexi said, walking back into the room. Reyes stood so she could sit down. “But forgive us for being worried. After all, you have died three times.”  
“And I’ll try not to do it again. Not for many, many years at least.”  
“Good.” She checked that the brace was secure. “How are you feeling? Any pain?”  
“No?” He tried moving his leg. Nothing. He wiggled his toes. Pain shot through his leg. “Except when I wiggle my toes.”  
“Don’t wiggle them then.”

She placed two bottles on the bedside table.  
“The red ones are just a mild pain reliever. You can have a couple every four hours. The green ones have a sedative in them. They’ll knock you out for four hours. Maybe five.”  
“Only four?”  
“Normal humans get eight. But-“  
“Not normal. Yep, I remember.” He tried to sit up. Reyes helped him, propping up pillows behind him. “You still love me, even through I’m not.”

“We do.” Reyes kissed his forehead before grabbing his hand. “Let’s finish listening to Lexi, my love.”  
“Be glad for that”, Lexi smiled as she stood up. “It means that even with a leg broken in two places, you’ll be completely healed in a week.”  
“Great”, he groaned. “A week stuck in bed. Is that’s why Drack’s here? Help move me?”  
“You could stay here.” Reyes looked to Lexi. “I mean if that’s okay with you. I can look after him. Save you the trouble of moving him.”  
“Thank you, Reyes. I’ll give you two a moment alone. Then I’m sure everyone will want a quick visit before we leave.” She left the room and Reyes sat back on the bed.

“Reyes, you don’t-“  
“Hush, my love. Let me do this for you. You’ve done so much for me. For us. More than we could ever repay. So let us do this for you. Let me.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too. Here.” Reyes let go of his hand and pulled the blanket over him, tucking him in. “Let’s get you covered up.”  
“Don’t want anyone else to see me almost naked”, he teased.  
“No. I’m a very jealous man.”  
“A very lucky man.”  
“That too.”  
“I was talking about me.”

He pulled Reyes down over him and kissed him. He forgot about his leg. Forgot he was injured. At least until Reyes’s knee nudged his leg, making him gasp.  
“Shit”, Reyes cursed. “You okay?”  
“Yeah. Guess I have to wait a week to thank you.”  
“No thanks needed. Through I will enjoy having you under me again in a week. Let’s let your crew in here so they can see you before they destroy my house.”

“Our house.”  
“Our home.” Reyes kissed him once more before standing. “And the sooner your crew comes in, the sooner they will leave it.”  
“Want me to yourself?”  
“Always. I want you to myself so I can give you one of those green pills. You need the rest, my love.”  
“Only if you’re beside me.”  
“That can be arranged.”

Everyone made short work of their visits and Reyes and him were soon alone. With Reyes beside him, he knew how lucky he was. Yes, it sucked that a broken leg had taken him down. But Reyes would always be there to help get him back on his feet.


End file.
